


Backspace/紧急刹车

by Qkmbr (orphan_account)



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Qkmbr
Summary: 酒，奶油，甜言蜜语和鬼迷心窍。





	Backspace/紧急刹车

夜半时分，苍白的月瞧着像被咬了一口的煎饼，莹莹地扩着光。几点星子闪烁。出酒吧后沿街走回警局取钥匙，经过的屋舍门口皆是张牙舞爪的暗影，由白日恬静如宁芙化身的灌丛投下。

Alec Hardy和Peter Carlisle都在那间小镇唯二的青年酒吧里接受了酒神狄俄尼索斯的馈赠，量不多，以酒精度取胜，足以使体温上升、血液躁动。少见地，这是由探长提出的主意。他拒绝过某位习惯被拒绝的女警探，这次他决定主动弥补。

一两杯小酒，无伤大雅。什么也不会改变。不是吗？

走在前头，行色匆匆夹紧双肩活像赶着加夜班的那个人在五分钟后腰背松弛，在酒精的作用下将积累多日的精神包袱边走边丢，每迈出一步他的神情就放松一点，唇角不再紧抿，甚至大发善心勉为其难地放缓步伐，等着后头的人懒洋洋地踱着步跟上，直到两人齐头并进。

在这一过程中，Peter Carlisle始终观察着上司的细微动作和变化，当他和难得体谅同伴的Hardy探长并肩同行时，那双凝视着对方侧脸的咖啡色眼眸盈满了温暖愉快的光点。  
探员喜欢观察探长走路。或是看他做其他事情。不知怎么的，Alec Hardy具有将小事复杂化、被一切简单事物惹毛的本领，而他Peter Carlisle的天赋则是以此为乐。这不算是个好趣味，但神总会原谅他。一切都是出于爱。动机纯良者无罪。

两人在路灯柱缄默的注视下，往夜色包裹的那栋灰蓝建筑走去。楼里的灯几乎全灭了，只有值班室不懈地在深夜消耗电力。警局是一条触须发光的深海鱼，寂寥天穹与丝缕长云温柔地流淌而过。小虫停止了断续的独奏，不远处真正的海洋已陷入沉睡。

值班人员蹲坐在门口，手里端着热咖啡，雾气染白了眼镜。“嗨，”探员友好地与同僚交换了午夜的问候，探长也点头示意。

月光不请自来，悠悠暗影浮动。探长进了他的第二个家，探员像匹乖巧的小狼，一侧身也跟着进去了。鸟语人声淡去，色调由暖转冷，宇宙敲响了零点的钟声，探长办公室的熟悉陈设冷淡得过分。

一年过去了，这对假没头脑和真不高兴的组合磨合的速度快过任何熟人的想象。探员在初遇时便捕捉到了这位苏格兰大胡子非同常人的可爱之处，比如说他对愤怒的合理利用以及办事爽快谈情别扭的矛盾性格。

探长对新添下属的想法则更复杂一些。起初他以为自己得到了一辆行驶平稳的公家车，一台低耗高效的电脑，一份光洁直观的报告。接着他发现赠品的分量比主体更重。

探员明白如何索取，每当耗费心力的案子了结，他总会向沉默的Alec张开双臂，坦荡直率地要一个抱抱。更多时候他给予。一袋不请自来的小饼干，清晨路上偶遇时的共享早餐，深夜赶工时在办公室外的点灯陪伴，超市采购时毫无必要地冗长的麦片吃法介绍。字面意义上的倒背弗洛伊德著作，几句话将受害者家属的激动情绪压制下来，状态好还能将年龄小的孩子逗得破涕而笑。他一直很优秀，同时又使探长困惑烦躁。总是站在边缘试探，见好就收，让人摸不着头脑。

呼吸间，探员看着几步之遥，低头在桌上摸索铜褐钥匙的人。有那么几秒两人站立不动，连同办公室的时间都静止了。月光很冷。夜很静。而他的内里有炽烫的心火灼蚀。他走上前，轻轻地环抱住了Alec Hardy。

“我想给你温暖。”

他在他的耳边说，似声明又似请求。

男人侧头，闻到他说话间吐出的酒香和热气。其他时候，探员闻起来总是甜甜的，有股面包的味道。在黑暗中，他说：

"Alright."

他们交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻。以小心翼翼的接触为始，以步步紧逼的索取为终。轻柔地摁在唇角，作为礼节性的敲门；移向柔软的唇瓣，Alec刺刺的胡茬扎得探员在耳鬓厮磨间无声微笑；扫过齿关，是苏格兰威士忌的麦香；由各式稀奇零嘴锻炼出的美食家舌头湿滑灵活，引领二人的舌如同世界蛇交缠，沉沦，阴阳的光火在最原始的求偶仪式中绽放。

Alec被吻得喘不过气。他感到确实是被饿狼崽子盯上了。一步一步，直退到后背抵墙，倚坐在半人高的长木柜面上。探员的手早已在揉皱的白衬衫下抚摩，探索，掌心顺着脊梁一寸寸下滑，感受肌理的颤动紧绷。他放过对方被吸吮得红润的发声部位，舔舐Alec滑动的喉结，隔着布料颇有兴致地戏耍乳头，衬衫濡湿至透明，显出挺立的肉色。

不堵住探长的嘴巴，除了冷肃直截的审问，你还能得到压抑住的喘息。探员想，天母在上，他从没听过比这更辣的呻吟。但还不够，他想要更多的Alec，想让他坦率地接受自己的温暖，被过量的快乐逼出眼泪。他轻咬乳尖，过电般的酥麻感自胸口扩向Alec的全身。兢兢业业的探长先生太久没有从事这项单纯以造爱为目的的亲密活动了，只觉得自己对一切试探都过于敏感，用以准备身体的前戏竟然有些难熬。

探员解开Alec的皮带，越过层层障碍，握住了发热的性器。受抚慰者吸了口气，在指腹蹭过圆滑顶端时弓腰低低呻吟出声。捋动自下而上，循环往复，不紧不慢，力度恰到好处，偶尔加重或放缓，指甲抠弄铃口，揉按青筋。这家伙简直熟练得令人心惊，他把脑袋搁在Alec肩上，手头动作不停，居然还好意思贴着他的耳朵小声道：“我以前没试过这个，你喜欢吗？”该死的，无师自通的Peter Carlisle——Alec的耳廓在黑暗中泛上一层虾子似的淡红，蔓延至脖颈。

探员的另一只手也没闲着，他轻而易举地松开上司的衬衣纽扣，让那片起伏的胸膛重见天日，又扒拉下了对方的西装裤，直褪到膝盖，连深蓝的男士内裤也不放过。探员仍旧衣冠整齐，而Alec则感觉胸口大敞、下半身凉飕飕的，英国夜间的冷空气与发散的体热相撞，晚风激起一片疙瘩。但他忙于同探员的绝世手活作斗争，连抱怨也做不到。

做完这些想了好几个月的事情，探员从他的神奇大衣口袋里掏出了一管不明半固体。借着微弱的夜光，Alec依稀辨认出上面圆滚滚的草莓粉字体：贝蒂奶油，你最好的午茶伙伴。看起来探员是打算拿他珍爱的可食用伙伴作润滑。

自己的属下真是充满惊喜。Alec在心里情真意切地骂了句娘。好歹他没掏出一瓶货真价实的润滑油，那将意味着他压根是蓄谋已久。

探员慷慨地往手指上挤了一大朵奶油，看眼神似乎是有点恋恋不舍。他扶着Alec的腰，以土拨鼠出洞的架势探了进去，细腻柔滑的乳制品没有辜负自己的老情人，探员的手指顺遂开拓着未知领域，不时摁压或曲起指节，Alec像是由他弹奏的一件乐器，调准弦，从特定角度施加力道，音符随着他的指尖起舞。

探长不止一回撞见探员严肃地修剪指甲。他没想过这双保养良好的擅长转笔和开罐头的手会在自己体内摸索。陌生的侵入者很快借着香甜的敲门砖反客为主，奶油的甜味儿与此刻听得格外清晰的水声混合在一起，再加上体内耐心而坚定地出入的手指，完全空白的经验区使他一时半会儿不知该怎么解读这种苦乐交织的全新体验。

唯一确定的是，将来有很长一段时间他都不会想吃甜食，也不想看到探员边吃奶油泡芙边吮手指。那指不定会让他在大庭广众下脸红。

当你胡思乱想时，时间总是过得很快。探员抽出了手，透明的粘液在夜光中晶莹得吓人。空虚感令Alec不自觉地收缩。探员极其自然地将自己从中规中矩的衣物中释放出来，而即将迎来人生第一次的Alec眯起眼，打量着后辈在月光打磨下纯洁得像只玉兔的脸庞，自嘲道，看来他也不过是拜倒在当代唐璜风衣摆下的众生之一。

"Are you ready?"

"Stop being a pussy and fuck me already." 男人被欲望搅动得乱七八糟的状态并不妨碍他吐出一句辛辣的话语，探员惊讶于他还有精力掌控语气。下一秒他就顾不得那么多了，男人都是实干派，箭在弦上，不得不发，假如有谁听见暗恋对象催促道“正面上我”，临门不入的不是阉人就是傻子。

他挺身而进。

跳动的，鼓胀的，热烫而气势汹汹，Alec几乎是瞠目结舌地看着探员将自己挤进来，酒力将苦痛催生为爱欲，感谢探员驴推磨一样漫长耐心的扩张，干涩撕裂的痛感微小到可以忽略不计，饱胀感与灼热温度洗刷着感官，摩擦间激起难言的舒爽，好像有人在为他作神经按摩。不过推进几寸他便难耐地后仰，连探员略带紧张的小声问话都无法应答。被小自己一个世代的后辈给填得说不出话是件有点丢脸的事情，尤其是对方还未“全力以赴”。但这感觉实在是太陌生，他需要时间来适应。

幸好探员是个靠谱的好床伴，Peter暗暗咬住后槽牙，用尽自己的耐性才压下了立刻与对方完全结合的冲动想法。要慢慢来，否则会伤到Alec，他告诉自己，一点一点递进那处高热紧缩的美妙地，在身下人皱着眉闷哼时立即停止了动作。

他刹了车。这滋味很不好受。甬道紧紧咬住他，那一阵阵波浪一样拍打起伏的汹涌情欲随着规律性的收缩吞吐将他的理性撕扯得七零八落。Peter伸手拂开黏在上司额上的几缕棕发。“你还好吗？我弄疼你了吗？”他说，尽量保持自己的绅士风度，尽管本能叫嚣着前进、侵占此时显得如此脆弱又诱人的心上人——Alec Hardy是个有担当且值得尊敬的正派人物，不是什么街边随便找的破抹布，你这占有欲过剩、下半身思考的混球，他咒骂自己不合时宜的糟糕思想，又或者在眼下这个场合再无法见人的暧昧念头都能被宽容接纳。

Peter几乎定格成了一尊呼吸的雕塑，埋在Alec身体里兴奋得不得了的那玩意好像与他切断了联系，生出了自我意识。但事实显然不是这样的，探员的睫毛上缀了一滴晶莹的汗珠，他咬着自己的嘴唇。他忍得很辛苦。

Alec平缓着呼吸，仰头望进了探员暗沉沉的眼睛。那双牧神赞美的眼睛，黑白分明，一切的少年感与青春的光彩都凝聚其中，此时由扇子似的睫毛微微遮掩，那样专注地回望自己，里头注满了隐忍的渴望，还有无法忽视的温和柔软的耐心。

Alec想，完了，他栽了。

他沙哑着嗓音吐出一句指令：“继续。”

探员起先的几下几乎要把他顶到墙里，顺着奶油的润滑一入到底，连置放诸多档案与杂物的长柜都微微颤动。Alec的大脑总算解码完毕了：这感觉很好，远远超过预期。那些色情小说中放浪或隐晦的交媾场面并非是作者上头的想象，事实证明人体就是如此神奇，解锁象征欢愉的桃色大门只需要一把粗暴的钥匙。他控制不住自己，也不想控制自己，再多的廉耻心在潮水般的快感前也是白搭，如同洪水决堤，断断续续的细碎声响从他口中溢出，当探员触及某处带有弧度的软肉时，那一捅把他的眼泪逼了出来，环扣在对方腰部的双腿猛地收起，他爽得脑中一片空白。

探员被这突如其来的一箍打乱了进攻的步调，他缓缓神，试探性地以同样角度对那个魔法按钮戳刺了一下，果不其然得到了令人耳根发热的绵软呻吟。

探员笑了。由汗水妆点的笑容在夜幕的伪装下好像一个栽进糖罐子的小孩。

"Sir, prepare yourself. You will like it."

关怀对象还昏昏沉沉的，没反应过来。他棕色砂糖似的眼珠映出眼前人嘴角的俏皮弧度，紧接着便被卷进了快感的漩涡。探员盯紧了那一点不放，来回钻磨碾压，完全退出又全数没入，不给他适应的机会。这太多了，但Alec身为上司，身为一根筋臭脸的尊严不允许他求饶，只能近乎崩溃地忍受着甜蜜的折磨。性交就是淫秽色情本身，性欲是魔鬼的赏赐也是上帝的恩典，那东西凿进抽离，星光、火花、亮粉同时由飓风席卷而来。麻痒的火在尾椎处烧，小腹湿得一塌糊涂，身下水声听来淫靡至极，Peter Carlisle比何时都鲜明的存在感——不论是物理层面还是精神层面——全都要将他击垮。

这是做爱。探长对浓度过高的爱手足无措。

探员大概是憋狠了，当他在探索爱人的身体时，自己何尝不是为所听、所见、所触而饱受煎熬。足足一年，这三百六十五天足够某些情景喜剧角色结婚离婚又复婚，说不定孩子都有了，而他，凭着与生俱来的招人喜欢的资质，从小就跟这些情爱交织如蛛网黏连的人际关系打交道，从不出头，低调做人，但总能得到自己想要的，轻松至极，游刃有余，甚至搞不明白为什么世上有那么多捞不到伴儿的黄金单身汉——这样不知单恋为何物的Peter Carlisle，现在的生活重心早已从小吃铺、商业街、森林公园移到了小镇警局上，围着自己的暗恋对象团团转，为一个眼神一句责骂一次罕有的拍肩和一杯热气腾腾的浓咖啡而欢喜雀跃，一步雷池也不敢越，生怕惊扰了窗前梳理羽毛的小鸟，让埋头吃草的兔子钻回窝。（被比作小鸟和兔子的Hardy探长估计不会太高兴，但他何曾高兴过呢。）

而他见鬼的乐在其中，好像要把以前欠缺的那些青涩酸甜求而不得苦苦巴望的初恋情怀都补回来一样。有时他端坐在位置上若无其事地转玩记号笔，眼角余光却一刻不停地瞄着和下属商讨会议事项的Alec，当对方终于停止单方面狂风暴雨的谈话，有意无意地往他这里望上一眼时，他心里头美得像个傻子。

很久以前，某个睡意朦胧的午后，他醒来看到Alec拉起窗帘的背影，脑内有个小小声音梦呓：你栽了，无药可救。

当Alec因着一下又深又狠的冲刺而紧扣住探员的脖颈、好闷住自己的哭音时，探员冲着他的耳朵低笑。这笑声潮潮的，听起来有点哑。他的心跳得像个被爱情击中的小女生。Alec在那一秒闪过的念头是，管他的。

Alec攀上了高潮。随后不乏报复心理地主动把自己往探员那儿送。投怀送抱的探长很少见，这种时刻就更少见了，探员一下就呆了，不久也缴械投降。他来不及抽身，交得彻彻底底。

呼吸平复下来，探员进入了贤者时间，探长则隔着身上的大型散热挂件望着几步远的办公桌发呆。短暂的忘乎所以瞎胡闹过去了，苦闷现实迎面砸来一堆麻烦事。这是他的办公室，现在是凌晨三点，或者四点，谁知道呢，而他和Peter Carlisle还得在接下来的几个小时里克服睡意、宿醉的头痛和性事带来的疲惫，收拾好自己，回到两人鬼混过的同一地方上班。不，仔细想想，被折腾得腰酸背痛的是他，充斥着微妙味道的办公室也是他的。而探员仍能依仗年轻的资本，精神抖擞地坐在那儿吃该死的冰冻果子露。

探长瞪着探员的后脑勺。他决定用语言表达自己的不满。“回家时我的西装裤肯定是一团糟。”

想想吧，他得一路撑着泛酸的腰，任由这小混蛋留给他的东西一点一点渗到西装裤深色的昂贵面料里。更重要的是，和探员上床这一（对其他人来说并不十分惊人的）事实即将占据他本就常年超载的大脑，逼着他在处理正事之余胡思乱想。糟糕的睡眠质量，下降的工作效率，这就是冒失尝试办公室恋情所得的苦果。

探员舒舒服服地拢着怀里的大宝贝。贤者时间的好处是他比平时更乐于全盘接受上司说出口与没说出口的抱怨。

“DS Peter Carlisle至诚为您服务，”他说，在探长脸上来了个啾，“保证随叫随到。”

“什么？”

“我可以帮忙，”一个停顿，“洗你和你的裤子。”

“还有这个柜子。”

“哦，是的。还有柜子。”

在月亮的见证下，劳苦人聚集的小镇警局终于诞生了一对爱情鸟。Peter Carlisle在讨论间隙明送秋波的求爱行为可以消停点儿，也不再能祸害镇里的小姑娘，Alec Hardy说不定能够改善他全英最草率的饮食习惯，放弃挣扎、在午休时陪他男朋友好好睡一觉。

可惜了，十米开外、一墙之隔的值夜警员在破晓时也未能知晓这件振奋人心的大喜事。他睡着了，睡得很香，梦里也有一对儿小鸟。

**Author's Note:**

> 舍弃片段：  
“休想射在我的裤子上，”探长恶狠狠地说，甚至摆出了谈判的架势，可惜他泛红的眼角、低哑断续的喘息使他失去了往日的说服力，“你知道它有多难洗吗？”  
“遵命，”探员的声音里能听出紧绷感，但依旧含了深深的、可称愉悦的笑意，“长官。”


End file.
